Ask The Host Club
by mrsdalliswinston
Summary: I have shamelessly self-inserted so for your questioning/daring pleasure. Leave a question, dare, and OC! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1)

**A/N: Hey! here! I've had a horrible case of writers block, and because of this, I've decided to take a break from my usual fandoms (sorry Harry Potter/Outsiders) and write an Ask the boys/ ToD fic. How original. I have to warn you, this is an established HaruHika fic and (obviously not established) TamaOC. Yes, I have shamelessly self-inserted. Pease guys, keep it T! Soooo….on to the truth or dares! P.S this WILL be in script format. (PPS. I don't own Barbie…you'll see :p)**

*Soleil walked into the studio, a clip board in her hand. She is wearing a black pencil skirt and a lose bright red blouse tucked into the skirt. Her auburn brown hair was pulled back into a loose bun, a few stray waves hanging out. She had a pencil stuck in the bun and black pumps on. Oh yes, she was ready for anything these boys throw at her. Her blue eyes sparkled with excitement as she sat down in her red chair, and the seven Host Club members enter and sit down.*

Soleil: *sighs* I guess I should start off by saying that I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Twins: *look at each other* Thank God.

Soleil: *Ears get red* *mutters* Shut up.

Haruhi: *Puts hand on Soleil's leg and gives sympathetic look* Are you sure that you want to go through with this?

Soleil: *Smiles weak smile* Yes. I suppose.

Tamaki: *Sparkle Sparkle* I for one am veeerrryyy excited for this! *Stands up and poses* I get to communicate with my entire fan base of lovely princess! *Grabs Soleil's hand, pulls her up and spins her around, then pulls her into a gigantic hug* Ah! Soleil, named after the sun. Because of your bright personality, nay? *Continues to babble on*

Soleil: *Thinking* these people better send in their questions and dares quickly. I don't want to be stuck listening to this baka for too long. Although, he is quite cute-ah! What am I thinking? Just being near him is rotting my brain. You know? He reminds me of someone. Or rather something. Something blond…something…ahhh! *says out loud* Barbie!

Tamaki: *Looks offended* what?

Soleil: *Flashing devious smile* You remind me of Barbie.

Tamaki: *To the corner of woe*

Kyoya: *Chuckles darkly*

Twins: *Smiles*

Haruhi: *Rolls eyes*

Mori: …

Huni: *Smiles and whispers something to Mori who nods his head*

Soleil: Well, I suppose that we should go. Review! Leave questions, dares, and cosplay options! WOO!

**A/N: Click the little review button! Click I say! Click!**


	2. Mori is bubbly?

**A/N: Yayyy! Two reviews! **

**Hikaru: That's not that impressive**

**Kaoru: Yeah, there was this fiction that had-**

**Okkkkayyy as always, I don't own OHSHC! **

*Soleil sits in her red chair, the Host Club walks in wearing their uniforms. Soleil has on a white blouse over a pair of black skinny jeans and strappy bright red leather heels. Her wavy hair is down and reaches mid-back. Another girl comes in and sits down in between Soleil and Kyoya. She has shaggy black hair to her shoulders and grey eyes. She has a mischievous smile on her face. She's wearing a long sleeved scoop necked black tee-shirt, and white jeans. She also has on teal sneakers. Kyoya seems to look her over for a second, and then he smiles at her and kisses her hand she blushes. Hikaru and Haruhi are kissing, Mori and Huni are talking and Tamaki and Soleil are engaging in animate conversation when Kaoru clears his throat.*

Kaoru: Are we going to start anytime soon?

Soleil: *In a very good mood* Of course! But first, let me introduce Ciarra. This is Ciarra-she's my best friend. She loves you guys almost as much as I do, and asked to co-host, so I let her! Now, onto the questions and dares!

silentrose4

I dare Tamaki to act gay! oh wait, too late,lol. no I dare Mori to talk! yes he must act BETTER FREAKIN TALK!

Tamaki: *Corner of woe*

Soleil: Hold on one second. *Goes and comforts Tamaki*

Ciarra: So Mori, looks like you have to be bubbly! And if you don't…hmm….there will be consequences.

Mori: Ah?

Ciarra: Like this! *Starts rapidly explaining 'bubbly' to Mori with wild hand gestures* Get it?

Mori: I believe so. *personality 180* Hey Soleil *calls over shoulder* can we have some cake?

Soleil: *Blinks in disbelief* Ahh…sure? But let me finish what I'm doing first.

Mori: Okay! Hey, Ciarra, can I read the next one?

Ciarra: I don't think so *smirks* Kyoya, do you want to?

Mori: Hey! *pouts a little*

Kyoya: Sure *pushes up glasses and grasps paper*

Soleil: *Walks over with Tamaki, sits down, pats his knee comfortingly* *Snatches paper from Kyoya's hands* I'll take that.

Mori: HA!

Everyone: O.o

Soleil: *Starts bursting out laughing*

Twins: What?

Ciarra: *Reads paper and starts cracking up also*

Soleil: *In between gasps* O-okay. So he-he-here's the dare:

HitachiinGirl1

I have a dare for Kyoya! I dare Kyoya to dress up in some random really sparkly low cut short dress and stiletos, then he must go walk around while singing...Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3

~Hita~

Mori: DO IT!

Everyone: O.o

Mori: Sorry, this is new, I'm not sure what's to much

Everyone: *Nods head, still giving him a weird look*

Kyoya: I-no-NO! *Turning red, looks at Ciarra who gives him puppy dog eyes* *Pinches bridge of his nose.* Fine.

Tamaki: Mother, that's the spirit! *smiles*

Soleil: *Runs into back room and grabs sparkly silver dress, and a pair of silver stilettos, walks back into the room and holds up the dress and shoes, smiling cheekily* Heerrre Kyyoooyyaa *smirk*

Kyoya: *Pinches bridge of nose* Let God be with us

Ciarra: Good luuuck! *Smiles and pats shoulder* It'll be okay. No one will think any less of you-err by that much *smirks*

*While Kyoya's changing*

Hikaru: Hey, Haruhi, if I asked, would you wear one of those dresses?

Haruhi: *Blushes* NO!

Hikaru: *Snickers*

Kaoru: Hey Soleil

Soleil: Yeah?

Kaoru: Why did you have those?

Soleil: *Blushes* *mumbles something*

Kaoru: Yeeesss?

Soleil: I-was-OH LOOK! KYOYA'S DONE!

*Kyoya walks out. He is blushing and his knees are buckled together, he is trying to pull the short dress down farther. He keeps stumbling*

Soleil: *Hands microphone* Have fun *Smirks*

Kyoya: *Sings Don't Trust me By 3OH!3* (Sorry I'm lazy)

Everyone: *Cracking up*

Soleil: *Wipes tears from her eyes* Oh God, that's rich.

Kyoya: *Demon glare*

Tamaki: Ahh! *Hides behind Soleil*

Soleil: *Blushing* Let's err….stop for today. Not that there's anything elts to do. So, leave a question, dare, and Cosplay option in the reviews! Bye! *Waves*

**A/N: Sorry about Mori's OOC-ness. I couldn't figure out how to make him bubbly and Mori! Ahhh! Don't hate me! **


	3. Crushes

**A/N: Hey! Time for more questions/dares!**

**As Always, I don't own-**

**Everyone: Ouran High School Host Club *monotone* **

**Soleil: Well…I don't**

*Soleil walks in, wearing the Ouran High School Host club blazer, unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up to three-quarter length sleeves, a white blouse, and a pair of black short shorts. Her hair is in a French braid. Ciarra walks in wearing a denim skirt, and a small teal tank-top. She has on white Nikes. Her hair is slightly damp and wavy.*

Soleil: Hello everyone! *Smiles and sits in her red chair*

Ciarra: Before we start *smiles devious smile and whispers to the audience* I think Soleil has a thing for Prince Idiot. *Waggles eyebrows* you know what to do.

Soleil: What was that?

Ciarra: *smiles sweetly* nothing. Nothing at all my nearest and dearest friend.

*Boys walk in*

Soleil: Annnnyyywhodles

Ciarra: Woah woah woah….you did not actually just say that.

Soleil: *Glare*

Ciarra: *Raises hands in mock defeat*

Kyoya: Let's just get this over with. Please.

Soleil: Yes, your highness. *Reads first one*

Ouran-Otaku28

Omg this had me cracking' up, for once I actually feel sorry for Kyouya :'D

You: Lick the floor and say what it tastes like.

Ciarra: Run around the streets saying ''Chickens make me horny!' really loud.

Tamaki:Get on top of the schools roof and say something really stupid, which we all know every word that comes out of his mouth is stupid ^.^

Kyouya: If you were the opposite sex for one day, what would you do first?

Hikaru: Rub noses with the player on your left.

Kauro: What is the weirdest thing you have ever done alone?

Haruhi:What is the stupidest thing you have ever done on your own free will?

Mori: Carry the person opposite you around the room once.

Honey:Have you ever been sick(thrown up) by eating to much cake?

That's it can't think of good ones it 10:00pm here *yawn*

Soleil: Wow, that's a long one. I'm assuming 'you' means me. So not I must *gulp* lick the floor. *Gets on knees on the floor* Okay *Makes face* here I go? *Stares at the floor for a while* I reeaally dislike this one. *Tentatively sticks out tongue*

Ciarra: Oh for all that's good and holy. *Runs over and shoves Soleil's head on the floor. Soleil squeals and pulls away quickly*

Soleil: Oh my God. I now know what foot tastes like. And it's not good. At all.

Twins: *Snickers*

Soleil: All right all right. Next one: *Starts cracking up* Justice.

Ciarra: *Reads dare* No. No. No. NOOOOO! I REFUSE!

Kyoya: *Smirks, still bitter from yesterday's dare* I do believe that you must.

Ciarra: *Broods*….Fine…but what do I get for doing it?

Soleil: *Snorts* Nothing it's a dare you-*Is cut off when Kyoya gently presses his lips to Ciarra's* That's not fair! I just licked the floor!

Ciarra: Haha!

Soleil: *Starts for the corner or woe, then realizes what she was about to do. Blushes* Uhhh…just…RUN

Ciarra: *Still blushing from the kiss* Fine. *Runs out into the hallway, then to the main doors. She steps out into the sunlight, and blinks a little. She slowly walks to the side walk. Soleil and the Host club are standing behind a tree watching. Ciarra starts off at a sprint running down the street* CHICKENS MAKE ME HOOOORRRRNNNNYYYYYYYY *Runs a lap, then runs back into the studio*

Soleil: *Walks in behind everyone and sits down. Can't stop laughing* Holy crap that was funny! Do it again!

Ciarra and Kyoya: *Demon Glare*

Tamaki: *Tugs on Soleil's blazer and murmurs into her hair*m-make them stop!

Soleil: Um…um…umm

Ciarra: Okay, moving on! Tamaki, climb to the roofs and say something…well, just say something.

Tamaki: Okay! *Somehow manages to get onto the roofs*

Hikaru: I wonder how he got up there so fast

Karou: Beats me

Soleil: Wooow*goofy smile*

Ciarra: *Casually elbows Soleil in the arm*

Soleil: *Yelps*

Tamaki: I don't know what to say

Ciarra: *Thinking* Pretend you're talking to Haruhi

Tamaki: Ooooo daughter! Father wishes you would spend more time with me! You spend all that time with those perverted doppelgangers! I miss family time! We never-

Soleil: *Says through gritted teeth* that's enough. *Turns around and briskly walks back into the building*

Ciarra: Geez snippy

*Back inside (wait, when did everyone get outside lol)*

Soleil: *Still a little icy* Next. Kyoya, if you were a girl what would the first thing you do be?

Kyoya: *Without missing a beat* Go to the host club

Ciarra: *Rolls eyes good naturedly* of course

Kyoya: *Winks*

Ciarra: *Blushes*

Soleil: Hikaru, rub noses with Haruhi

Hikaru: *Smiles deviously* okay! *Rubs nose slowly against Haruhi's*

Haruhi: *Rolls eyes when Hikaru pulls away* Wack job

Soleil: I want to get this done, so we can move onto the next one, so here. Answer the last few all in one. Kauro: What is the weirdest thing you have ever done alone? Haruhi: What is the stupidest thing you have ever done on your own free will? Mori: Carry the person opposite you around the room once. Honey :Have you ever been sick(thrown up) by eating too much cake?

Karou: Umm….I….put on one of mom's designs and a wig and walked around town to see how many boys would hit on me *blushes*

Soleil: What the hell, that came out of left field!

Everyone: *Howling with laughter*

Haruhi: That day at the beach where I tried to help those girls alone.

Mori: *Goes over to Kyoya and picks him up*

Kyoya: I trust that you can do this quickly?

Mori: …. *Reaches Kyoya's chair and puts Kyoya down*

Huni: Nope! Never!

Soleil: O.o okay…let's move on to the next set of dares *Looks at clipboard to read the next dare*

silentrose4

lol! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHHA! heehee, poor Kyoya, lol! hmmmmmmmmm Mori , yes YOU TALKED! Sorry Tamaki...lolol!

Hunny: I dare you to act hardcore and mean for a day.

Tamaki and Kyoya: Go on a date!

Haruhi: wear girly clothing chosen by the twin's

Hikaru: can you become a phsyco fangirl-Tamaki-lover?

Kaoru: dress like an emo-scene-goth guy (HOT)

Mori:est cake! I DEMAND YOU TO!

lol, this is fun.

Ciarra: kiss Kaoru and then slap him!

soleil: be a creeper! lol.

Soleil: So Huni…..are you capable of being mean?

Huni: Wha-Takashi, what do they want me to do?

Mori: Ah

Huni: *Tears forming in eyes* Do I have to be mean to-

Soleil: Okkkkaayy let's skip that one.

Ciarra: Tamaki, Kyoya….hmm….

Soleil: What? *Stretched to look at the clipboard which is now in Ciarra's hands*

Ciarra: Go on a date!

Tamaki: Yeah! Mommy! Bonding time with daddy!

Ciarra: *Whispers to Soleil* Why do you like him?

Soleil: *Loudly whispers to Ciarra* I do not! I sooooo do not like him!

Ciarra: *Smirks* whatever you say

Soleil: *Scowls*

*Back from the 'date'*

Kyoya: *Walks over and kisses Ciarra hard on the mouth* we need to go

Ciarra: *Raising an eyebrow and smirking* why is that?

Kyoya: I just spent an hour with him. Alone.

Ciarra: Ahhhh. So, Soleil, we probably won't be back until next chapter. Don't wait up.

Soleil: We won't *smirk* So now….Hikaru, Kaoru *shows them the dares*

Twins: *Devious smile* *Grab Haruhi and drag her offstage, much to her protests

Soleil: Kaoru's not here right now…so let's move onto the next one. *Hands Mori cake* Eat this. Now. No if, ands or but's.

Everyone: O.o

Soleil: *Blushes*

Mori: *Eats cake* Thank you.

Soleil: Ciarra's not here, and I'm not sure what a creeper is, so, let's call it a…day *Grins*

Everyone: *Phew*

**A/N: Sorry if your dare didn't make it, It'll be in the next chappie!**


	4. My Little Pony!

**A/N**: **As always I don't own the boys!**

*Soleil walks in a little early like usual. She has on Sailor moon cosplay. She is wearing the green outfit, with the light pink bows. Her brown hair is in pigtails. Ciarra walks out wearing the red outfit, with darker red bows, and her black hair is down and pin strait. Haruhi walks out wearing a frilly pink dress with lots of lace and sparkles from her previous dare. The twins have also put a wig on her and it's slightly curled. She looks extremely bored* *The boys walk in dressed in like characters from a fairy tale. Tamaki is the king, Kyoya is dressed like a knight, Hikaru and Kaoru are the court jesters, Huni is dressed like a wizard in a purple and gold robe and Mori is dressed like a knight like Kyoya.*

Soleil: Okay *clasps hands together* I do believe that we should start. I like you guys' costumes! And Haruhi's dress *smirks*

Haruhi: …

Ciarra: *Reads clipboard*

**HitachiinGirl1**

**Ahahahaha! Oh that was just pure insanity. So I have some more questions/dares!**

**Tamaki: He must flirt with Mori as if he was the most beautiful girl in the world.**

**Hikaru: Give Honey a piece of cake, as he goes to eat it, take it away from him and eat yourself, while telling Honey that if he eats cake the evil spirits will come to get him.**

**Kaoru: Put on the same outfit Kyoya had on but go outside and start yelling at the top of your lungs The My Little Pony Theme Song.**

**(Read this one while Kyoya and Honey are not in the room!)**

**Mori: You must ask Kyoya out and if he says no, then you may b**** slap him. If he says yes, say no because you're already dating Honey.**

**Honey: Have you ever had a crush on anyone? Who, in your opinion ANSWER HONESTLY, is your favorite host? Who out of all of them (minus Haruhi) do you think is the hottest? And if you were a girl, which one woul dyou request and why?**

**Haruhi: Do you ever regret going into the music room?**

**Kyoya: He MUST burn his black notebook and ANYOTHER versions of it. While the Twins go through his laptop and DELETE EVERYTHING!**

**Well that's all I have! I cant wait to see the next chapter so update soon please!**

Ciarra: Tamaki, go flirt with Mori like he's Soleil *smirks*

Soleil: *Wacks Ciarra's arm*

Ciarra: I'm not taking it back *smug*

Soleil: *Rolls eyes*

Tamaki: *Sigh* I suppose that I can do that. *Kneels before Mori and clasps his hand* Princess,

Ciarra: *Snort*

Tamaki: Your beauty is masked only by those of a true angel. I fear that the Heavens misses their-

Ciarra: *Clasps hand over his mouth* *Sits down* *Whispers into Soleil's ear* Why the hell do you like-

Soleil: *Jumps up and yells* I DO NOT LIKE HIM! *Realizes what she just did and turns a bright shade of red, clasping her hand over her own mouth*

Ciarra: Deeennniiilllleeee

Soleil: Move onto the next dare *discreetly flips Ciarra off under her chair*

Ciarra: *Giggles* Okay *hands clipboard to Soleil*

Soleil: Oooooo Hikaru...you've gatta *whispers into Hikaru's ear*

Hikaru: Do I really have to do this?

Soleil: Mmmhm

*Hikaru (mysteriously) gets some cake and hands it to Huni. Huni smiles and thanks Hikaru. Just as Huni's about to take a bite of the chocolate cake, Hikaru slaps the fork out of Huni's hand and snatches the cake*

Hikaru: If you eat this, the Spirits will get you *takes a bite of the cake*

Huni: Hika-chan….why did you just take my cake? *Glub*

Hikaru: *Freezes, fork dangling in front of mouth* *Closes eyes* So-leel….

Soleil: *Glare*

Kaoru: *Snicker*

Hikaru: I'm not finishing this dare. *Hands cake to Huni and pats the top of his head*

Huni: Thank you Hika-Chan! *Shovels cake into his mouth*

Soleil: Okay, the next dare is…Kaoru, go put on that lovely dress that Kyoya had to wear. Then come back, and we'll talk.

Kaoru: *Grumbles but complies*

*Meanwhile*

Kyoya: *Fixes glasses* So, Soleil, what was that outburst about?

Soleil: *Freezes* what outburst?

Kyoya: Ciarra *Gestures to his…Ciarra*

Ciarra: I AM TOATALLY IN LOVE WITH HIM

Soleil: *Stands up* I soooo did not say that!

Ciarra: You might as well

*Kaoru enters*

Soleil: *Phew*

Kaoru: This is uncomfortable *Is now wearing the same silver sparkly dress, and is, just like Kyoya, trying to pull it down further, which is making the top half of the dress stretch and expose his chest*

Soleil: Now go outside and sing the 'My Little Pony' theme song

Kaoru: What? I don't even know the lyrics to that song! *Sweat drop*

Soleil: *Runs into back room and grabs her pink bedazzled laptop and types on it furiously. She then prints out something on pink paper. She triumphantly heads back into the room and hands the paper to Kaoru*

Kaoru: It's pink.

Soleil: And?

Kaoru: *Shrugs shoulders* *Walks out the front doors and starts tunelessly screaming the song at the top of his lungs. People walking by pause and take out there phones, video-taping the whole debacle. Kaoru is turning bright red. At the end of his song he races back inside* I *pant* hate *pant* this *pant* reviewer *pant*

Soleil: Aww, don't be like that! She just wanted to make us laugh. *Thinks* She succeeded.

Twins: *Stick out there tongues*

Ciarra: Moving on, Kyoya dear…*Innocent face*

Kyoya: I've come to love and slightly fear that face

Haruhi: *Whispers to Hikaru* Woah. He just admitted to being scared of something

Ciarra: Can you take Huni and leave the room?

Kyoya: *Raises eyebrow* That seems too easy

Ciarra: I promise that's it…for now.

Kyoya: *Stands up and gestures for the boy dressed like a wizard* Come on

*Huni and Kyoya leave the room*

Ciarra: So, Mori, ask Kyoya out *slight glare* and if he says no, bitch slap him. If he says yes, tell him that you're already dating Huni. *Thinking* Then bitch slap him

Mori: …

Ciarra: Okay Soleil, bring them back in here

Soleil: OKAY! YOU CAN COME BACK IN!

Everyone: *Covers ears*

Ciarra: *Smacks the back of Soleil's head* I said go get them, not kill my ear drums you git!

Soleil: *Thoughtfully* You like hitting me, don't you

Tamaki: I for one think that your voice always-

Everyone (minus Soleil): SHUT UP!

Tamaki: *Pokes the ground in the corner of woe*

Soleil: *Rolls eyes* Great, look what you've done now! I'll go get him *walks over to Tamaki*

Hikaru to Kaoru: She does know that she's just creating a monster

Kyoya: *Sits down* Let's just do what I do most of time, ignore him.

Everyone: O.o

Mori: Ah

Kyoya: Yes?

Mori: Will you…go out with me?

Kyoya: Wha-no!

Mori: *Walks over to Kyoya and bitch slaps him, emotionlessly*

Kyoya: *Now has handprint on his face*

Ciarra: Aww, kiss it make it better?

Kyoya: I'd rather you not.

Ciarra: *Pouts*

Soleil: *Smirks and leans over to whisper to Ciarra* Why do you like him?

Ciarra: *Sarcastic* Ha ha.

Soleil: *Smug*

Ciarra: Just move on to the next question

Soleil: Gladly. Huni, have you ever liked anyone?

Huni: Sure! I like everyone!

Soleil: O…kay? Who-minus Haruhi-is your favorite host?

Huni: Taka-chan!

Soleil: If you were a girl, who'd you request, and why?

Huni: *Smiles* Probably Haru-chan! She is funny and sweet!

Haruhi: Aw, thanks Huni!

Huni: No problem *Reaches over and hugs Haruhi around the waist, who reacts less than enthusiastically*

Ciarra: Haruhi, do you ever regret entering the music room?

Haruhi: *Quiet for a second* Not as much as I did.

Tamaki: WHAT! You don't like spending time with daddy? First you rebel by going out with that devil, and then you drop this bomb on me? *Dramatic pose* Oh, woe is me.

Soleil: Oh Tamaki, it's okay. She must like spending time with you. How can you not *smile*

Tamaki: *Makes a slight 'o' with his mouth, then turns it into a lazy smile.* Thank you, princess

Soleil: *Blushing* Oh-okay….umm…Now Kyoya, burn your black book. And twins, delete everything in his computer. *Looks at Kyoya and outstretches hand* Okay, hand it over

Ciarra: *Smug smile* *Hands Soleil a book that is literally painted black and says 'Black book. Belongs to Kyoya' *

Soleil: Cop out. *Burns book*

Twins: *Press button and laptop goes blank*

Kyoya: *Snaps fingers and is handed a new laptop and plugs a little USB thing in it*

Ciarra: Win.

Soleil: Cop out

Ciarra: Win

Soleil: Cop out!

Ciarra: WIN

Haruhi: Shut up!

Soleil: Fine *rolls eyes* Let's move on

Ciarra: Okay!

**pretty-little-liar-girl70**

**Haruhi has to cosplay as sailor moon**

**TAmaki make out with Haruhi!**

**Haruhi while in your sailor moon costume I want you to kiss Tamaki then call him Tamaki-koi for the next three chapters XD**

**Hunny I want you to kiss Soleil**

**Mori I want you to say a whole bunch of random words then dance and sing excalibur!**

**Kyouya put on a speedo than send pictures to all you costemers and remember to er *cough* send one to me*cough***

**Tamaki read some yaoi manga same with Kyouya**

**Hikarou&Karou do a makeout session with our innocent little Haruhi infront of Tamaki**

**Everybody including Soliel and Ciara play barbies and watch vampire knight**

Haruhi: I suppose it's better than the dress I'm in now. *Heads into the back and changes into one of the outfits, the blue and white one with red bows. She keeps her hair the same.* Happy?

*Ciarra shows Soleil, Tamaki, and Haruhi the dare*

Soleil: *Stands up suddenly, a pink appearing in her cheeks* I need to go to the bathroom! *Starts heading for the exit*

Ciarra: You do know that there's a bathroom right there? *Points towards the back*

Soleil: Well, um…I'm allergic to off white toilets! There's a Starbucks across the street, I'll be fine *Leaves*

Ciarra: Loser

Kyoya: The toilet here is more crème than anything

Ciarra: *Snickers* Well, Tamaki, Haruhi, are you going to make out or what?

Hikaru: I don't think we should do this dare. *Folds arms across himself*

Tamaki: Nor do I

Haruhi: Ummm, I do believe that this dare would wreck a few relationships….meaning mine….which is why I refuse.

Ciarra: I'll have to listen to Soleil bitch about it, so I'm all or vetoing it

Tamaki: Why would she-

Ciarra: You truly are an idiot.

Haruhi: But, since it was a dare, I will call him Tamaki-koi for the next three chapters, if that's alright with you, Tamaki?

Tamaki: It's fine

Haruhi: *Kisses Tamaki's cheek* There's your kiss, by the way. There, my dare's done.

Soleil: *Walks back in with a coffee in her hands* I'm back.

Ciarra: Good, because the next dare's for you *mischievous smile* Huni,

Huni: Yes?

Ciarra: Kiss Soleil

Huni: Okay! *Kisses Soleil's cheek*

Soleil: Is that all?

Ciarra: Yup! Now Kyoya *gets sour look on face* put on a speedo than send pictures to all you customers and remember to err…send one to the reviewer.

Kyoya: *Blushing* Do I-

Soleil: Yes. *Hands him a camera and red speedo* Now go!

Kyoya: *Goes into bathroom and changes into speedo. Takes pictures and sends it to everyone, including the reviewer*

*In other room*

Soleil: Okay, since Kyoya's in the bathroom right now, let's wait to do that one, so now we need…the twins to err…make out with Haruhi in front of Tamaki.

Hikaru: *Devilish smile* Okay *Grabs Haruhi and forcefully pressed his mouth against hers*

Kaoru: I guess so *err…joins in*

Tamaki: *Eyes wide* How can you two devils do this to my daughter? At least spare my poor, innocent eyes from this monstrosity and leave the room! This is horrible! Haruhi, why aren't you objecting to this vulgar act? *crocodile tear*

Soleil: *Look of concern* you okay, Tamaki?

Tamaki: I suppose

Soleil: Come here *Opens arms and hugs Tamaki*

Ciarra: *Rolls eyes*

Kyoya: *Walks back into room, a deep shade of red*

Ciarra: *Pulls apart Soleil and Tamaki* Okay! Time to continue! *Hands Kyoya a yaoi manga* Go read this with Tamaki. *Kisses Kyoya's cheek* Sorry

Tamaki: Come on mother, we shall brave this together! *Strikes 'heroic' pose*

Soleil: *Giggles*

Ciarra: *Whacks Soleil in the back of the head*

*Five minutes later*

*Kyoya and Tamaki walk back into the room. They look….horrified*

Tamaki: I'll never be able to un-see that.

Kyoya: Truly horrible. Who comes up with those things?

Soleil: Anywhodles, now it's time for the final dare. *Pulls out convenient box that happens to have enough Barbies for all of the players, and a DVD copy of Vampire Kight* Let's get this show on the road

Kaoru: Dibs on the redhead!

*All start playing and watching*

Soleil: I hope you enjoyed!

**I want to apologize for the lonnnnngg wait! I'm so super-duper sorry! I'd like to give you some legitimate reason, but let's just chalk this one up to laziness. But, I have the rest of the week off, so I'll try to update. Also, since I couldn't get every dare into here (Hikaru: Due to extreme laziness) (Soleil: SHUT UP) I will most likely be posting another chapter today! Yayy motivation! So remember, leave a dare or question, and, I've decided that if you ask veeerrryy nicely, I'll allow your OC to be a co-host for a chapter! Just PM me with the information (what your character looks like, what you want her to wear, [if applicable] crush, personality yadayadayada) I'm going to start working on the next chapter so, for now, ADIOS! **


	5. I'M SO SOOORRY

Chapter 5)

**A/N: I'm soooooooo sorry for neglecting this for so long! I promise never to leave you guys again! This chapter features the first guest Host by silentrose4! Enjoy!**

*Soleil walks in wearing a pink sundress with a white lacey shrug over it. Her hair is in long ringlets starting at the top of her head. Ciarra follows close behind, wearing a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a teal blouse. Another girl follows, and the Host Club makes a face as to her appearance. She's rather short in stature, standing at about 4'10. Her dark purple eyes were framed with dark lashes, her waist length jet black hair-much like the color of Ciarra's-was curly, not as much as Soleil's, but curly, and her bangs were parted to the right. In her hands was a stuffed Hello Kitty doll. She gave a toothy smile and sat down in a chair close to Huni's, blushing slightly.*

Soleil: Welcome back!

Ciarra: Took you long enough!

Soleil: I-I-have no excuse *hangs head* *Perks up* Well, today we have our first guess co-host! Everyone, say hello to Kasumi Yamamoto!

Kasumi: Hello!

Huni: Hi!

Tamaki: *Cue sparkles and flowers* *Grasps hand* Hello my princess-

Ciarra: *Elbows in the gut* That's enough

Tamaki: *Corner of woe*

Soleil: *Sighs* I'll go get him

*Everyone says hello*

Kasumi: Let's get started!

Soleil: *Smiles* Okay! Let's start! Onto the first review!

**Pretty-little-liar-girl70**

**When do you think you could update next please be soon XD**

**I have questions now...**

**Tamaki- Have you ever had a fantasie about you and Haruhi being married?**

**Haruhi- Have you ever had a fantasie about Tamaki?**

**Hunny- Would you marry a girl named Candy-cane?**

**Mori- Do you like Haruhi?**

**Tamaki-If you could be Takuma from Vampire knight would you make a host club their?**

**Haruhi- Have you ever thought about torturing sombody?**

**Twins- Has anybody ever told you how much you resemble the twins from Harry Potter?**

**Tamaki- If you and Haruhi were married what kind of child would you have an what would their name be?**

**Kyouya- If Ciarra was dead(sorry Ciarra) Who would you seek comfort in? Haruhi? Twins? Mori? Hunny? Tamaki? or Soliel?**

Soleil: Well…I updated now…to be honest, I just…lost my muse. But then, I found it in my sock drawer! *Grins*

Ciarra: …moving on….

Kasumi: So…answer the question. Truthfully. *Menacing look* Please! *Smiles sweetly*

Boys/Haruhi: *Sweatdrop*

Tamaki: *Sighs* Well, I did. I used to imagine my daughter and I living happily ever after-but, I suppose now that she's with that *glares* devil doppelganger, those have to end.

Soleil: *Narrow eyes* Good. Because, it's weird to imagine yourself married to your daughter.

Ciarra: Okkkay! Next question.

Haruhi: Wha-no!

Hikaru: *Puts arm around Haruhi's waist protectively*

Ciarra: So Huni, would you?

Huni: I really wouldn't care what her name was, as long as she was sweet and baked me lots of cake! *Giggles*

Kasumi: Ick. Cake

Huni: *Wide eyes* You don't like cake?!

Kasumi: N-no! *blushes a little*

Soleil: Tamaki! Your question *smiles*

Tamaki: Of course, my little flower! I think of it as my duty to spread love and happiness throughout everybody. I would try to start a host club anywhere I was.

Ciarra: …good to know

Soleil: *Smiles* It's good to know that you're very enthusiastic!

Ciarra: Where did I go wrong with you?

Soleil: Moving on…Haruhi? Have you ever thought about torturing someone?

Haruhi: Yes.

Everyone but Haruhi: O.o

Haruhi: I refuse to go into detail.

Everyone but Haruhi: *Sweatdrop*

Soleil: Ahhh! The Weasley twins! I just love them soooooo much!

Hitachiian Twins: *shrugs* We've been told plenty of times. We don't see it.

Ciarra: *Laughing*

Soleil: *Gawking* Wha-what?!

Hikaru: *Snickering*

Ciarra: You boys love trouble don't you!

Tamaki: Oh, this is an…interesting question. But, it must be answered, for all my little princesses out there!

Haruhi: *Facepalms* Here he goes…

Tamaki: I hope that it would be a boy, but I wouldn't mind a little girl either. Imagine the beauty it would have, inside and out. A truly perfect specimen…but then, any child of mine would be perfect. I'd want to give it a French sounding name, something fluid and as beautiful as a ray of sunshine, so that any time you spoke his/her name-

Soleil: SHUT UP! It was a simple question. It didn't require…whatever that was!

Ciarra: *Whistles* It just got real up in here.

Soleil: I'm sorry. Let's just…continue.

Kyoya: Well, if Ciarra died-

Ciarra: I refuse to die *crosses arms*

Soleil: This is a hypothetical situation you Debby Downer.

Ciarra: Says the girl that sent Tamaki to the corner of woe.

Soleil: Listen-

Kyoya: As…entertaining as it is to watch you two scwabble, I would prefer you let me finish my dare. I would not confide in Tamaki, seeing as it would end up in me confiding him. I don't think I would go to the twins either…to be honest with you, I probably wouldn't confide in anyone. If push came to shove though, I suppose that Soleil wouldn't be too bad.

Soleil: *Deadpans* You flatter me.

Ciarra: Thanks for the review! Time to move on to zee next one! Okay, this one is from Ouran-Otaku28 and it says,

**Lol that was funny, I hope everyone had fun with their dares especially Soleil and Ciarra .**

**Soleil: Go up to some random guy and tell him his fly is undone.**

**Ciarra:Run up to someone in public and slap them with a loaf of bread.**

**Tamaki:Look at see through glass and when someone is on the other side shout "OH MY GOD, I'M HIDEOUS!''**

**Kyouya: Say 'that's what she said 'after every sentence said.**

**Hikaru: Go jump on a random guys back and yell ''THE SKY IS FALLING RUN MAN RUN'' and see what happens**

**Kauro:Fill your mouth with whipped cream, then run down the street screaming "I HAVE RABIES''**

**Mori:Walk up to somebody, preferbly tall, and say "Im not wearing any pants" People will look down 99% of the time**

**Honey:Go to an Italian restaurant cosplayed as Mario. Also talk in his voice. See what happens.**

**Haruhi: I'm being nice to you since your my Fav char, have fun laughing at the others .**

Soleil: Oh yes, we most definitely enjoyed them *scrunches nose, but smiles nonetheless*

Ciarra: *Rolls eyes* definitely

Tamaki (Who has seemingly recovered from before): Don't be rude! Of course we loved you dares, sweet princess!

Soleil: Okay! *Walks outside, sees random guy standing on the sidewalk, chatting on a cell phone. She strolls up to him, and taps his shoulder* Hey guy.

Guy: Yeah?

Soleil: Your fly is undone. *Strolls back into studio, nose in the air* That's how you do it.

Ciarra: Oh please. Who's next?

Soleil: You. Go slap someone with a loaf of bread.

Ciarra: Just, anybody?

Soleil: Just anybody.

Ciarra: Just one question, where am I going to get a loaf of bread?

Kasumi: I have one! *Runs out back and grabs a loaf of bread*

Soleil: Why do you have a loaf of bread just like, at handy….?

Kasumi: *Evil aura* Do you have a problem with that? Am I going to have to throw your perky little body out of a window? Because I'm not opposed to it.

Soleil: No! That's okay! Breads cool! I eat it all the time! A lot! With food…I'll stop now.

Ciarra: *Snickers, then remembers her dare, sighs and gets up* I guess we should get this show on the road here. *Stalks out of the front door and walks up to a lady in front of the coffee shop* Hey lady!

Lady: Yes, sweetheart?

Ciarra: *Slaps across the face with bread, then rushes back into the studio, disgruntled*

Everybody but Ciarra: *Laughing uncontrollably*

Ciarra: It wasn't that funny!

Kasumi: It really was *wiping tear from eyes*

Soleil: *Clipped tone* Tamaki, go do your dare.

Tamaki: *Jumps up* Okay! *Runs up to window, the same guy the Soleil completed her dare with happens to go in front of the window* OH MY GOD!

Guy: *Jumps a little a looks into the window to see Tamaki with a horrified look on his face*

Tamaki: I'm HIDEOUS! *Runs away, flailing arms*

Everyone except a very embarrassed and blushing Tamaki: *Snickering*

Soleil: Okay Hikaru, you're up.

Hikaru: *Sighs* I guess I should just get this over with. *Walks outside and…look! It's that guy again! You think he'd have left by now….anyways, he grabs the guy's shoulders and gives them a shake.* The sky is falling! Run man, run!

Guy: *Sighs and runs a hand through his hair* Either, this just isn't my day, or I'm reaaaallly out of touch with your generation.

Hikaru: *Walks back in* Happy?

Soleil: Sure. Moving on.

Kasumi: I'll go get the whipped cream! *Runs out back and grabs a small can of whipped cream*

Soleil: Of course she has whipped cream. Because that's normal…

Kasumi: *Glare*

Soleil: *Jumps and hides behind Tamaki's chair, hiding her face. She then realizes what she's doing and jumps up, brushing herself off, and sits back down* Anyways…Kaoru! Put this is your mouth!

Kaoru: ….You people are weird.

Ciarra: Hey! Don't be mean to our reviewers! They are the only reason this thing was continued at all *crosses arms*

Kaoru: *Rolls eyes* Whatever. *Runs outside* I have rraaabbiiiiieeeeesss! *Runs back in, panting*

Soleil: See? That wasn't so bad.

Kaoru: That was horrible. I am scarred for life.

Hikaru: So am I.

Ciarra: Say, Kyoya, you're being awfully quiet over there.

Kyoya: I'm trying to utilize my dare. That's what she said.

Everyone but Kyoya: *Laughing*

Soleil: Well, Mori, it's your turn!

Mori: … *Walks outside, and up to a random stranger* I'm not wearing any pants.

Stranger: *Looks down* Yes you are?

Mori: *Walks away*

Stranger: O.o

Kasumi: ….Huni. It's your turn.

Huni: *Smiling* Okay!

Soleil: Hold on, I think I know where we can get a Mario costume! *Runs out back, returning a few minutes later with a Mario costume* Here! ^^

Ciarra: …I don't think I want to know.

Soleil: *Pouting* What?

Ciarra: *Shakes head* Anywhaaayyyssss, Huni, go change.

Huni: OK! *Grabs cosplay and runs off, returning a few minutes later all Mario-fied* What do you think?

Kasumi: I like it. *Blushing a little*

Soleil: Huni! You look sooooo cute~!

Huni: I guess I should go find an Italian restaurant, huh.

Mori: …I'll come with you

*They leave*

Soleil: We'll check in on them later. *Smiling*

Haruhi: Thank you. *Host smile*

Ciarra: Time to move on to our next reviewer! The next one is from **pretty-little-liar-girl70 and she says,**

**That was AWESOME! Even though Haruhi and Tamaki didn't make out... But who cares! I can't stop laughing lol, anyways could you put my oc into here Pretty-please with Tamaki on-top? LOL Just pm me and I'll give you info k? Oh and Ive got some questions and dares.**

**To everyone: Did you enjoy watching Vampire Knight? If so who would you want to recruit from the night-class?**

**Haruhi: Would you tell Tamaki how you really feel about him?**

**Tamaki: Can I call you Tama-sama?**

**Kyouya: Thanks for the pic. Anyways, I dare you to smash all your info, and I mean all of it! paper, laptops, usb's, ect. ect.**

**Tamaki: I would like you to be very sweet to Soliel, and ask her on a date to dinner.**

**Ciarra: I want you to start dating Kyouya already!**

**Huni: Would you Carmellandanse with me? :)**

**Tamaki, Huni, Mori, Hikarou, Karou: I Love you all! especially Tama-sama!**

**Tama-sama: Would you give me a hug? Please!**

**Haruhi: Your Pretty Cool! Would you sing us a song?**

**Anyways that's all for now I think.**

Soleil: Next chapter will feature your OC, okay?

Haruhi: Okay, Tamaki,

Tamaki and Soleil: *Listening intently*

Haruhi: ….You're an idiot.

Tamaki: *Crestfallen*

Haruhi: But~ you're a pretty good guy.

Tamaki: *Beaming* Oh Haruhi! Daddy loves you! *Hugging her*

Haruhi: *Having trouble breathing* Sempi-let-go!

Tamaki: Sorry. *Lets go, pouting*

Soleil: …moving on. Tamaki, can she call you Tamaki-sama?

Tamaki: Of course you can, princess!

Kyoya: *Eyetwitch* Fine. That's what she said.

Soleil: We'll be right back.

*Short intermission brought to you by I-just-wasted-your-time*

*Kyoya's information has all been destroyed, and everyone looks disgruntled. Kyoya's seething while Ciarra's trying to calm him down, and Soleil's dress is now ripped.*

Soleil: *Panting* …You're insane!

Kyoya: *Glaaaare~*

Soleil: *Recoiling* Let's-let's just move on.

Ciarra: *Smirking, shows Tamaki the dare*

Tamaki: *Sparkle mode, walks over to Soleil, grasping her hand* Princess,

Soleil: *Blushing, eyes wide* Y-yes?

Tamaki: When this is over, would you care to go out for dinner?

Soleil: Like-like on a date?

Tamaki: *Nods*

Soleil: *Nods* Y-yeah! *Smiling*

Tamaki: That-that was so cute! *Hugging and spinning her around*

Soleil: Tamaki! I'm getting dizzy!

Tamaki: *Puts her down* Sorry, princess.

Ciarra: *Looks at Kyoya, blinks*

Kyoya: *Sighs* Ciarra, will you be my girlfriend? *Says much quieter* that's what she said.

Ciarra: Sure, yeah.

Kyoya: *Kisses the back of her hand*

Ciarra: *Blushing a little*

Soleil: …Moving on. Huni, would you?

Huni: Of course I will!

*Dance break!*

Soleil: Alllrriiigghht we're back! And now, Tamaki, a hug for our lovely reviewer?

Tamaki: Of course, princess! *Hugs you*

Haruhi: ...Depends on the song, give me one and I'll think about it.

Soleil: Thanks a million for the review! Kasumi, want to lead us out?

Kasumi: Yeah! That's all the time we have for today, thanks for reading!

Ciarra: And for dealing with Soleil's incompetence.

Soleil: *Hangs head*

**Thanks again to silentrose4 for the OC, more to come soon! Remember, leave an OC and dares! If your dare didn't make it into this chapter I plan on adding it to the beginning of next X3 **


	6. Getting real tired of your attitudes

Chapter 6)

**A/N: Look, another one of those two month long absences….sorry gang! I'm really sick right now, so the only OC's appearing in this will be mine….sorry! (I just don't want to worry about getting a personality wrong because I can barely remember my own name) (Dallas, by the way, for those of you interested) (Yes, I'm a lady XD)**

**I don't own the Host Club….yet.**

* * *

*Soleil and Ciarra enter, Soleil in a grey, long-sleeved V neck and a matching plaid skirt. Her hair is up in a bun and she's smiling brightly, reading over the dares as she sits down. Ciarra is wearing a black dress and converse, her shaggy hair down, and she's frowning a bit*

Soleil: What's wrong?

Ciarra: *Grumbles*

Soleil: We're just going to move on ^^;

Twins: Took you long enough

Soleil: Bite me….anyways, our first dare is from **Chocovanille **and they say,

**I'd like to apologize in advance. Sorry Hosts! I love you guys! Especially you, Kaoru! You too Hunny and Tamaki! **

**Haruhi: Has to cosplay as Rin Kagamine, and sing World is Mine, then send me a copy of the video!**

**Hikaru: Has to make out with Kaoru in front of everyone.**

**Kaoru: Has to flirt with each host (including Haruhi) and kiss them.**

**Hunny: You, sempai, have to burn all the cake in the room, then eat green vegetables for an hour. SORRY SEMPAI! AISHITERU! I LOVE YOU!**

**Tamaki: Has to leave the room. The other hosts should do the following: tie him to a chair, gag him, and make him watch Haruhi and Hikaru kiss, then the Yakima anime of your choice.**

**Kyoya: Must tell Ciara he hates her! While wearing the exact same outfit she is. Or a bikini. Your choice.**

**Mori: Must sing Sakura Kiss. Wearing a pink dress. On the street.**

**Ciara: Kiss Tamaki**

**You: Kiss Kyoya**

**I think that's it. Well, I once again humbly apologize, sorry Hist club!**

Haruhi: It's never good when they start off like that.

Soleil: Aw, you're all a bunch of grumps today.

Ciarra: I'll-

Soleil: Okaaaaay, so, Haruhi, we're going to need a Rin Kagamine cosplay for you.

Haruhi: …

Soleil: *Tapping chin thoughtfully* See, now if this was Hetalia based I'm sure Japan could get me something-

Ciarra: Can we _please_ not even go there. Just…call a costume shop.

*All look at Kyoya, who sighs, flicking out his phone and making a call*

Soleil: So, while we wait for this, twins, get to macking on each other. *Laughs*

Hikaru: *Looks at Haruhi who shrugs*

Twins: *Getting all into their twincest act and kissing each other*

Tamaki: No! Daughter! Shield your eyes from the demon twins! *Frantic arm flailing*

Soleil: While…whatever that is is going on, let's check back in with Haruhi..

*Haruhi is now wearing a Rin Kagamine cosplay, tugging on her shaggy blond wig*

Hikaru: *Pulling away from Kaoru* You look good! ^^

Soleil: *Pulling out phone* Alright everybody! Haruhi is going to sing for us!

Haruhi: *Taking a breath before singing*

_Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA_

_Sou iu atsukai KOKORO-ete_

_Yo ne?_

_Sono-ichi_

_Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto_

_Sono-ni_

_Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?_

_Sono-san_

_Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto_

_Wakattara migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-shite! _

_Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara_

_Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte_

_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama _

_Ki ga tsuite nee nee _

_Mataseru nante rongai yo _

_Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no? _

_Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai! _

_Ima sugu ni yo _

_Oh, check one two... Ahhhhhh! _

_Ketten? Kawaii no machigai desho _

_Monku wa yurushimasen no _

_Ano ne? Watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? Chotto... _

_A, sore to ne? Shiroi ouma-san kimatteru desho? _

_Mukae ni kite _

_Wakattara kashizuite te wo totte "ohime-sama" tte _

_Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara_

_Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte iino yo?_

_Sekai de watashi dake no OUJI-SAMA_

_Kiga tsuite hora hora_

_Otete ga aitemasu_

_Mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA_

_Mou, doushite? kiga tsuite yo hayaku_

_Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!... wakatte nai wa..._

_Ichigo no notta SHOOTOKEEKI_

_Kodawari tamago no torokeru PURRIN_

_Minna, minna gaman shimasu... _

_Wagamama na ko dato omowa-nai de_

_Watashi datte yareba-dekiru no_

_Ato de koukai suru wayo_

_Touzen desu! datte watashi wa_

_Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA_

_Chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo?_

_Fui-ni dakishime-rareta kyuuni sonna e?_

_"HIKARERU abunai yo"sou-itte soppo muku KIMI_

_... kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo_

_Oh, Hey Baby_

*Everyone claps*

Soleil: *Pressing a button and sending a copy to ChocoVanille* There we go! Alright, Kaoru, next on the agenda-

Kaoru: Yeah yeah *beginning to le romance the hosts, kissing each quickly*

Soleil: I swear, you guys better get an attitude adjustment or I'll…get the readers to side with me and send in really embarrassing dares!

Ciarra: Tough talk for a girl who still sleeps with a night light

Soleil: *Mortified*My room is in the basement—

Karou: Wait, it's true?

Hikaru: You have a nightlight

Twins: *Snickering*

Soleil: FIRST PERSON TO GIVE THE TWINS AND CIARRA A REALLY HORRIBLE DARE WINS

Ciarra: Now who's being mean

Soleil: I hope someone dares you to be covered in mud

Ciarra: That doesn't even make sense!

Soleil: *Pouting* Hunny, I'm sorry to say this but you have to burn all the cake and then eat veggies-

Hunny: *In tears* O-okay…*going off the dutifully burn cake*

Soleil: I feel like…a very mean person now

Ciarra: Good

Tamaki: You're not, don't worry princess

Soleil: *Instant mood lightening* Alright! Speaking of Tamaki, can you leave the room, please? *Blink blink*

Tamaki: Of cooourse! *Beaming and going offstage*

Ciarra: Alright, so, we need to restrain him when he comes back, and then Haruhi and Hika need to make out. Simple enough?

Haruhi: Why.

Hikaru: Got it!

*Tamaki enters and is ambushed by the hosts/Soleil and Ciarra, tied to a char. Hikaru grabs Haruhi and mashes his lips against hers*

Tamaki: *Wide eyed, muffled shouting* MMMM!

Soleil: Poor guy! Anyways, here, Kyoya, put this on and tell grumpy pants you hate her.

Kyoya: *Sighing and running of to change, returning in a white string bikini*

*Everyone bursts out laughing*

Kyoya: *Pissy, stomps over to Ciarra* I hate you!

Ciarra: *Smirking* You weren't saying that l-

Soleil: AM I GOING TO HAVE TO CHANGE THE RATING ON THIS!? MORI-

Mori: *Sternly watching Soleil*

Soleil: *Wincing and handing him the pink dress she was wearing last chapter* Here, go sing outside.

Mori: *Grunting and putting on the dress, stepping outside*

_Kiss, kiss,_

_Fall in love!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_I see you come,_

_I watch you go;_

_You never seem to leave me though!_

_So is this love, or hate?_

_We'll see..._

_You're makin' me crazy_

_Inside my dreams,_

_You're all I see..._

_Well, all I see is you and me _

_Lady? Maybe. Or host?_

_I find I really don't mind._

_If I had to choose a rose _

_In this garden of romance,_

_Maybe we could take this chance..._

_Maybe you're my love!_

_And I would like to find_

_A hand like yours to take mine,_

_And with one kiss_

_We could stop time and I'd fall in love with you!_

_Tomorrow's far away_

_Let's place our hope in today -_

_Just you and me_

_In a beautiful spring_

_And we'll always fall in love..._

_AGAIN!_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Maybe you're my love!_

*Everyone lauuuughs their butts off as Mori comes back in*

Soleil: Well, now that Kyoya's changed back-

Kyoya: *Grumble grumble*

Ciarra: *Swallows* I have to kiss prince idiot…*walking over to Tamaki (who's miraculously untied) and kissing him* Ew!

Soleil: *Rolling her eyes, she leans over and gently kisses Kyoya for a few seconds*

Ciarra: ALRIGHT SO ENOUGH OF THAT

Soleil: *Grinning and clearing her throat* Alright! So, next dare is from **DJMitsu **and she says,

**HOW HAVE I NOT REVIEWED THIS YET?**

**Ahem. Composure regained.**

**Bonjour, all! Pleasure to meet ya, and I'm bad at introductions.**

**Hikaru and Karou, please sing your character song. ((Haha, epic moment you forget what the song is called.))**

**Mori, be loud. And waltz with Kyouya. Cause...it shall amuse me!**

**Tamaki!...*ducking behind chair* Just a hug would be wonderful, t-thanks, aheh...;**

Soleil: *Grinning* Bonjour ma belle fleur~

Ciarra: *Rolling her eyes*

The twins: There's a lot of singing in this one.

Soleil: *Blinking* Sing.

The Twins:

_Kimi no miteru me no mae, hoka no ko to no oshaberi _

_Oh no, no, no _

_Waza to misetsukeru no wa, shite hoshikute yakimochi _

_Oh yes, yes, yes_

_My darling please, ai ni wa _

_My darling please, sukoshi no _

_Shougai aru to, motto moeagaru mono_

_Sore ga bokura no love style _

_Ai no katachi sa love style _

_I need you, i want you, forever _

_Kore ga futari no love style _

_doko made datte love style _

_You are mine, I'm yours, forever, only you, love you_

_Sukoshi yarisugita kana, maji de okoraseta kana _

_Oh no, no, no _

_Dakishimete ageru kara, nakanaori wo shiyou yo _

_Oh yes, yes, yes_

_My darling please, kizuna wa _

_My darling please, fuan wo _

_Norikoete koso, tsuyoku fukaku naru mono_

_Sore ga bokura no love style _

_Tsukisusumu no sa love style _

_I need you, i want you, forever _

_Kore ga futari no love style _

_Itsu made datte love style _

_You are mine, I'm yours, forever, only you, love you_

((Author would just like to say that she was not aware that there were character songs for Ouran, and apologizes if this is wrong. This is what she found on the internet. Do not always trust the internet. That is all))

Soleil: That was…surprisingly good!

Twins: Always the tone of surprise.

Soleil: Now, Mori, Kyoya. Waltz! *Beaming as they sigh, standing and getting into waltz position. Magic waltz music begins playing and the pair dance*

*At this point no one is sure whether it's okay to laugh or not*

Tamaki: Of cooourse I'll hug you, my darling princess! *Massive monster hug*

Soleil: Since you're my friend I'll allow it. Moving on. **Silentrose4 **says,

**This is cute! Okay I have a dare for the twins. Dress up like girls and flirt with guys around school. You did an amazing hob, keep it up!**

((Author would like to thank you and give you a hug for the compliment X3))

Soleil: Alright! So, boys, dress up tiiiime! *Beaming and dragging them off, returning a few minutes later with little twinettes* Is it sad that they're hotter than me in both genders…

Ciarra: *Facepalm*

Soleil: Go flirt! *Pushing them*

*The twins walk around, flirting/confusing guys with their strange, high pitched voices and lack of flirting skills*

Everyone: *Cracking up*

Haruhi: You guys are pathetic! Ahah!

Ciarra: I'm reading the next one! **Dark princess-of-anime **sent the next one and it says,

**I just started reading and can't stop laughing! Any way here are my dares!**

**Tamaki: tell Hikaru that you have been in love with him since the moment your eyes met**

**Hikaru: kiss tamaki and say you love him to then slap him**

**Kaoru: everytime some one says doppelganger,twins,deamon,devil,evil or calls tamaki an idiot or something along those lines you have to lick hikarus cheek!**

**Kyoya: go up to a stranger and say you're in love with your cat**

**Hunny: give all the boys a kiss**

**mori: kiss hunny**

**Haruhi: tell us all of your secrets!**

((Author would like to thank you also and offer a hug))

Tamaki: …But…demon twin…

Kaoru: *Rolling his eyes and licking Hirkaru's cheek*

Soleil: Just pretend

Tamaki: *Clearing his throat and awkwardly getting down on one knee* Hikaru, I have been in love with you since the moment our eyes met!

Hikaru: *Rolling his eyes and responding in an emotionless voice* Oh boss, I love you too. *Kissing Tamaki's forehead and then smacking him*

Tamaki: *Holding his cheek, teary eyes*

Soleil: *Death grip on Tamaki* It's okaaay!

Kyoya: *Rolling his eyes and storming outside, going up to a random man* I love my cat.

Ciarra: Meow.

Soleil: *Le glare*

Mori: *Shrugging and kissing the top of a giggling Hunny's head*

Hunny: *Smiling and going around, kissing the boy's cheeks*

Soleil: Alright! So Haruhi! Tell us your-

Haruhi: No.

Soleil: But you can't just decide-

Haruhi: No.

Soleil: BUT MY READER WANTS TO-

Haruhi: No.

Ciarra: Moving on. **Deathfairy78 **writes,

**I haz a dare that Tamaki into a dark room and have him listen to candyland by Blood on the dance floor XD lol oh and Kaoru has to dress as a girl (like fake boobs heals the works) and come onto hikaru :3**

Soleil: What's Blood on the…

Ciarra: I know them!

Soleil: Isn't that a Michael Jackson album.

Ciarra: And a band. A very good band. You know, _Let's Start a Riot _and _It's Hard to be a Diamond in a Rhinestone World_?

Soleil: My musical taste doesn't really go past old Barbra Streisand musicals and Aerosmith.

Ciarra: ….Whatever. *Dragging Tamaki away*

Soleil: Why they do that, let's go boob-ify Kyoya. *Dragging him back and putting his hair into short pig-tails, putting him in a bra and giving him a short red dress with matching heels* I can safely say I'm hotter than him while he's a girl! :D

Ciarra: *FACEPALM*

Soleil: Now, go mack on Hikaru.

*He goes and does, to the twin's amusement*

Tamaki: *Entering with a gaping mouth* ….:O

Ciarra: *Smirking*

Soleil: We're going to end it there, but we'll be back soon with more ^^

* * *

**A/N: I am so not happy with this…meh :/ Illness sucks**

**More to come soon though, don't forget to leave a dare or question ^^**


	7. We're dropping like flies here

Chapter 7)

**A/N: I'm sick in bed again today so I decided to update. **

**Can't guarantee that my writing will be too good though, fair warning. Still a little foggy headed.**

**I don't own Ouran**

* * *

*The gang enters, all dressed rather casually in tee shirts and jeans*

Soleil: I didn't think you guys owned clothes not made of gold.

Twins: Sassy!

Soleil: Hush, now, let's jump right into it with a review from **shadowprincess100**

**Ha! This is so much fun! I Love It! So, here's what I want to happen:**

**(Ciarra must leave the room as this is read)**

**Kyoya: Kyoya, you are my fave of all the hosts (except maybe Hunny) and so I want you to break up with your annoying girlfriend and loudly declare your love for Soliel!**

**(Haruhi Must leave the room before this is read)**

**Tamaki:You know the evil doppleganger that's dating haruhi? Yes, I do mean Hikaru. When Haruhi comes back in the room, I want you to possesivly hug him, blush, and say "He's mine, Haruhi! Stay away from him!" and then you must bury you face in his neck while embracing! :)**

**Mori: It's your turn to wear a wig and the sparkly dress to see how many guys will ask you out! Don't forget the pink lipstick!**

**Hunny: I got all excited when someone got you to kiss Soliel, but you only kissed her on the cheek. Because of that, I DEMAND a full on makeout session between you and Soliel; One good enough to make her fall for you! (Hay, don't look at me like that! he's 18, remember!?) **

**Hikaru: *Smiles evily* You have to paint yourself blue and flash everyone during a soccer game. No putting clothes on until the police catch up to you :)**

**Kaoru: Well, I'm not the biggest Yaoi fan, so I want you to act like Hunny for a day- you know, eat 5 cakes and sit on Mori's back. **

**Haruhi: How far have you and Hikaru gone yet? *raises eyebrows* As a couple, I mean. I want /all/ the juicy details**

**As you can tell, Soliel is my fave oc in this story! Good things will happen to you girl!**

Soleil: Alright, so while I explain this one it looks like Ciarra's going to have to leave.

Ciarra: What if I don't want to? *Eyebrow raise*

Soleil: I have my ways of making you.

Ciarra: *Raising her hands in mock defeat, leaving the room*

Soleil: So Kyoya, this reviewer says that you're one of her favorite hosts-

Kyoya: Thank you *polite nod of head*

Soleil: And uh…oh….*handing him the paper* well…uh…they never say anything about not getting back together after the chapter….if I'm still alive I'll even support it! Aheh…

Kyoya: *Sighing* I really don't think this is the brightest idea, but if it's completely necessary-

Soleil: And it is! …alright, it's your time to shine Kyoya. Ciarra! You can come back in!

Ciarra: *Re-entering and sitting down* I'm almost worried.

Soleil: *Sweatdrop*

Kyoya: *Clearing his throat and adjusting his glasses* Ciarra, I'm breaking up with you.

Ciarra: ….WHAT.

Soleil: *Flinching*

Kyoya: I love Soleil, there's just something about her frizzy brown hair and dull blue eyes that have entranced me.

Soleil: …..WHAT. My hair is not _frizzy_ and my eyes are beautiful, thank you.

Ciarra: *About to blow*

Soleil: TAKE COVER! *Ducking behind a chair with a cowering Tamaki, blushing lightly*

Ciarra: ….*Storming off*

Soleil: She's…not going to be 'available' for the rest of this chapter…we'll just skip her dares…

Kyoya: Can we just move on please?

Hikaru: Can I read the next da—

Soleil: My hair is not frizzy! It's curly!

Kyoya: This is hardly the time—

Soleil: *Pouting*

Hikaru: Oh, Haruhi, you need to leave the room now.

Haruhi: Should I be scared?

Hikaru: …Probably.

*Haruhi leaves*

Soleil: Alright. So, let's see. Tamaki—

Tamaki: Yes princess?

Soleil: *Light blush* So when Haruhi comes back in, you're going to have to hug Hikaru and like you like him and say this. *Showing him the dare*

Tamaki: …*Sweatdrop* Fine, but only for the lovely princess that wrote it. Not for the devil twins.

Everyone but Tamaki: NO ONE THINKS YOU LIKE THEM. TRUST ME.

Soleil: Harrrruhiiii!

Haruhi: *Walking back in apprehensively*

Tamaki: *Holding Hikaru close to him and forcing a pink blush on his face* He's mine Haruhi! Stay away from him! *Burying his face embarrassedly into a blushing Hikaru's neck*

Haruhi: *Trying to contain laughter*

Hikaru: *Pulling away* Dear god, that's enough of that…! *Embracing Haruhi*

Soleil: *Reading the next two dares and blushing a bright red* I'm going to go get Mori ready..aheh…

Everyone else: *Exchanging looks*

*A few minutes later Mori comes out wearing the sparkly dress, which doesn't fit him AT all ((Soleil: I lent him some spandex so his junk wasn't hanging out ^^ Dallas: Shhh)), blushing a bright red as Soleil tries to perfect his bubblegum-pink lipstick*

Twins: That is NOT your shade.

Soleil: It's the only pink I had on me, hush up! Now go flirt, Mori-sempi!

*And not a single man asked Mori out that day*

Kyoya: *Reading the next part* Soleil, it looks like you and Hunny-sempi are going to have to…"make out."

Soleil: *Turning to Hunny* H-Hunny-sempi….errr….

Hunni: It's okay, Soleil-chan! ^^

Soleil: *Looking around* The fangirls are so totally going to kill me for this. *Leaning in and pressing her lips to Hunni's*

Hunni: *Reciprocating cheerily* ^^

Haruhi: How f-far have Hikaru and I gone? Errr…

Hikaru: Almost to home base. Almost.

Haruhi: *Blushing profusely*

Hikaru: Her…dad came home. And that promptly ended that.

Soleil: *Pulling away from Hunni and racing back to her seat* I'm your favorite? R-really! *Opens arms* Hug?

Twins: No.

Hikaru: **CareBearCara101 **Sent in the next one, and it says,

**LOL! So funnyXD **

**Hikaru: Would you still like Haruhi if she was a guy like you all thought at first? And did you know when you two went on your first date the Host club was stalking you?**

**Tamaki: I dare you to spend one hour doing whatever Nekozawa wants.**

**Kyoya: Is that black book you're always writing in a Death Note?**

**Everyone: Truthfully how many of you are Bronies? Because I already have proof that Tamaki is one! If you don't believe me check out "Tamaki's secret" on youtube.**

**Huni: Will you come to America to eat cake with me some time?**

Hikaru: *Thinking the question over* I'm not sure….I mean, I started liking her AFTER I found out…but I think that I probably would have, yeah.

Haruhi: *Happy kiss on his cheek*

Hikaru/Haruhi: THEY WHAT!?

Host Club: Aheh….*sweatdrop*

Haruhi: I swear I'm going to-

Soleil: ALLLLRIGHT, MOVING ON. Tamaki—

Tamaki: Yeees Princess?

Soleil: ^/^ Y-you need to go spend an hour with Nekozawa. And do whatever he wants.

Tamaki: *Horror face* I have to what.

Nekozawa: *Creepy entrance, dragging Tamaki off*

Tamaki: Noo you can't! Haruhi help daddy! Soleil! Someone—

*AAAAAND they're gone.*

Soleil: So, is that book of yours a Death Note?

Kyoya: How do you spell your name?

Soleil: *Sweatdrop*

((Dallas {the author for those that haven't figured it out} would like to say that she watched said video and laughed her ass off, thanks for showing it to me ^^))

Mori: *Raises hand*

Everyone: O.O;;

Huni: As long as there's cake, sure! ^^

Soleil: Okay, so **guest** dares us to all dress as mimes and hold a French Bulldog. So cute!

Twins: Why didn't you have us do this at the start of the chapter.

Soleil: I swear— urrrg. *Stomping out back and getting the striped shirts, black pants and black flats and flinging them at everybody* Change!

*And so everyone does*

Soleil: *Fixing her beret and trying to keep the dog in her lap still* I'll name you…Pierre.

Twins: Why?

((Dallas: Ciarra's not here right now, as you saw earlier, but I'd just like to point out that I had to call my best friend to ask about that because she loves them and I honestly didn't know what that was…XD I just recognized the name from a jelly bracelet she wears))

Soleil: FOR REASONS! Now Tamaki, the reader doesn't like you and wants you to eat a live gold fish.

Tamaki: B-but…

Soleil: I'm sorry Tamaki…but you have to

Tamaki: *Sighing and grumbling something about 'mean princesses'*

*Everyone watches in horror/amusement as Tamaki eats a goldfish*

Everyone: EW!

Tamaki: THAT WAS DESCUSTING MAMA HELP ME

Kyoya: No

Soleil: Speaking of Kyoya, so, do you ever worry about incurable migranes?

Kyoya: From Tamaki? ALL THE TIME. One day no amount of Tylenol will cure them.

Twins: Uuuuh…

Soleil: DO IT. THIS IS FOR BEING MEAN TO ME. *Clears throat and smiles*

TwinsL Uhhhh…..

Soleil: ….I'LL LET YOU GET OFF EASY THIS TIME, PUNKS.

Twins: STOP YELLING

Soleil: *Sticking out tongue* Anywhoodles *snapping fingers and a man with nice muscles and a British accent comes out holding a tray with scones and 7 month old banana milk* Ah, the magic of having the author on your side…

Everyone: Uhhh…..

Soleil: Anyways, bonne appetite! ^^

Haruhi: *Wrinkling nose and taking the milk, chugging it* AW GROSS. NOTHING CAN BE WORSE THAN THIS.

Soleil: Just wait for the scone. We had a friend of ours make it. Arthur's not very good at cooking…*looking off into the distance*

Everyone: O.o

Kyoya: She's finally cracked

Twins: It was all that time with Tamaki

Haruhi: *Taking a bite of the scone and passing out*

Soleil: Can I get an ambulance up in here?

*EMT men come out and take her away to the ER*

Soleil: I have to…what?

Twins: Is that even possible?

Soleil: *Setting down her dog and grabbing some rope* We're about to fine out.

*About ten minutes later Soleil is dangling, attempting to chicken dance*

Soleil: Help! I can't get down!

Mori: *Helping her down and grunting*

Soleil: That was the most humiliating thing ever. I want to go back to the reviewer who liked me best!

Twins: Tut tut tut, be nice to your readers! *Mocking tone, smirking*

Soleil: *Growling and sitting back down* Hunni, Mori, sing. Now.

Hunni/Mori:

_Kore wa kawaii, len-kun._

_maashiro na ke ga totemo suteki ne_

_konna hoshi ga kage yaku yoru wa _

_"nagareboshi"_

_boku to isho ni asobi [yada] _

_" e"_

_Nyansei wa ichido kiri_

_tanoshimu ga kachi na no desu _

_kimi wo shibaru kubiwa wa _

_kamichigitte agemashou [yamero, sawaruna, chikayoru na!]_

_nora wa saikou NYAN NYAN NYAN_

_sakana kusunete, tapioka nonde _

_hiruma wa hataraku ningen o _

_shirime ni yane no ue de yume-utsutsu_

_kimi mo jiyuu ni unyaan_

_suteki na nakama mo shoukai shimashou _

_shakai no mado o hiraite _

_Fly away!_

_[Omawari-san]_

_"Yamete~e~e~e~e"_

_[Keisatsu no kai neko ni natte shimae]_

_"kawa rerunara kimi ni... Iya, mushiro kimi o kaitai"_

_[omawari san]_

_"Yamete~e~e~e~e"_

_kore wa hentai 96 neko-san "Hāi"_

_yami no naka me dake ga hikatte'ru _

_zuibun iki ga arai kedo _

_ore ni koreijou chikadzuku na [Teei!]_

_"yada!"_

_NYANsei wa ichido-kiri _

_dakara koso kawareru nda _

_BURANDO kubiwa no kachi ga _

_omae ni wa wakari shinai?_

_ore wa yuuga sa NYAN NYAN NYAN_

_oishii banana ni fukafuka BEDDO _

_mizu wa choppiri nigate da kedo _

_mainichi SHAWAA datte abireru yo_

_sore ni kurabete NYAN NYAN NYAN_

_omae wa dare ni mamotte morau no? _

_ashita kuruma ni hikareru ka mo _

_shirena... i kamo!_

_" e"_

_sonna tsundere na toko mo suteki desu [yada]_

_issou kimi o suki ni "I love you!"_

_Fun, sunaoda ne Demo son'na iikata ja _

_KOKORO yuraganai sa _

_boku no yume wa NYAN NYAN NYAN_

_itsuka wa kono machi o tobidashite _

_haruka kita no kuni ni tabishite _

_Tapioka o shinu hodo nomu "{Pi - } ne"_

_"Ikiru ~u~u~u~u~u"_

_soko ni kimi ga NYAN NYAN NYAN_

_ite kuretara nante suteki deshou [Yada]_

_dakedo sore wa kanawanai *burpburpburpburpburp*_

_ikikata wa NYAN NYAN NYAN_

_sou kantan ni wa kaerarenai yo _

_sore ni ore o matte iru _

_onna no ko o hitori ni dekinai wa_

_"Dare dare!?"_

_[Urusai!]_

_hanashi no tochuu da NYAN NYAN NYAN_

_Nanda mou iku no ka? Oi, chotto! _

_ashita mo koko ni kite iinda zo_

_ma~ tsu teru ka... -ra_

_"Tadaima" _

_[Kun na kaere]_

_"Matamata ~a ~ tere chatte~e ~" _

_"Kawaī yo ~o ~ kawaī yo ~o ~" _

_"Haahaahaa, Tsundere hshs, Tsundere hshs"_

_[Omawari-san] _

_"Yamete ~e~e~e~e~e"_

_"Sā! Issho ni tapioka o nomi ni ikou!" _

_"Mazuhajimeni... Taiwan ka na!" _

_[I tte rasshai soshite nidoto kaette kuru na] _

_"Honto wa issho ni ikitai kuse ni…"_

_[Omawari-san] _

_"Yamete ~e~e~e~e~e"_

Soleil: Alright, last one! **Inulover37 **sent in,

**Absolutely awesome! :3 I love this! **

**Dare time!**

**The whole Host Club needs to their best animal impressions! Be it good or bad, just do it! (Like Nike) **_((Dallas: Which I do not own))_

**Pretty please?**

Soleil: *Scrunches up nose and hops* I'm a bunny!

Tamaki: *Laughing and getting on all fours, prancing* I'm a lion, the KING of the animal kingdom!

Mori: …*Makes wings with his arms and lifts a leg* Flamingo.

Kyoya: *Sighing and getting on the ground, inching forward* I'm a snake.

Hunny: Aw! I wanted to be a bunny!

Soleil: *Hopping* Be one with me! *Laughing* I think that's everyone that's left alive! Remember to send in more dares/truths/cosplay options! Bye!

* * *

**Raise your hand if you've ever felt personally victimized my Dallas' crappy writing. *Everyone raises hands* …Good to know.**

**Haha, seriously though I finished up all my reviews (woot!) **

**So now it's up to you guys to send me more! :D Thanks!**


End file.
